


"I love you, how could I not?!"

by loveWinsAlways4662



Series: Love Always Wins [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ander is Loved, Angst, M/M, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveWinsAlways4662/pseuds/loveWinsAlways4662
Summary: What I would have liked to happened after Ander gets beaten up by the thugs and Omar finds him (Season 1 Episode 7)





	"I love you, how could I not?!"

"I love you, damn it" Omar pleaded, his vision blurry as tears formed in his eyes.

"Asshole, they had to kill me for you to say it," Ander whispered in a hoarse voice, chuckling slighly.

"Shit Ander, you scared me," Omar replied as a sense of relief washed over him, "Come now, let me bring you home, Omar continued as he helped Ander up.

Despite the blood streaming down his otherwise perfect face, Omar's confession seemed to have put him in a playful mood and he was in no rush to get some first aid despite the throbbing pain at the side of his head.

Instead of allowing Omar to help him up, Ander pulled on Omar's forearm and whispered, smiling like an idiot, "Repeat what you said first."

"Fuck Ander this is no time for jokes, you are hurt," Omar clucked his tongue and glared down at the gorgeous species whom he knew was going to be death of him one day.

Omar never thought he would feel so strongly for someone, he lost all hope of even loving someone after his father was adamantly searching for a prospective spouse for him. But seeing Ander fleeing from the thugs and the way his heart did a somersault in his chest when he realised that this man, or rather this idiot of a boy was in danger, Omar knew he was at a point of no return. Ander has become his life.

Omar firmly, grabbed Ander's waist and pulled him up into a standing position putting Ander's arm around his shoulder for support as they made their way to Ander's house. Ander leisurely leaned into Omar, still smiling and staring at the love of his life who had a frown plastered on his face. The only thought in Ander's mind was, this hottie loves me. But he knew better than to say anything since Omar seemed really pissed and Ander has never seen Omar this furious before...and it was turning him on.

Omar knew Ander was smiling but he just could not look at him, especially when he was hurt like this. For those few disastrous seconds Omar thought he lost the one man he loved. Omar couldn't bear the thought of losing Ander, not today not ever.

When they reached Ander's house, Azucena opened the front door with Guzman behind her, the expression on her face clearly showing absolute panic which only seemed to increase when she saw her beloved son's face covered in blood.

"Mama," was all that Ander managed to let out before he was engulfed in his mother's embrace.

"Thank you, thank you so much Omar for bringing him home," Azucena breathed out to Omar in between the kisses she showered on her only son.

Azucena then led her son to sit on the sofa while she went to get the First Aid supplies.

Guzman sat beside Ander and said,"I am really sorry buddy, does it really hurt? Is there something I can get you?"

Hearing Guzman's voice and so-called concern pissed Omar off. He was the reason why Ander's beautiful face was wrecked in the first place.

Before Ander could respond, Omar mumbled spitefully, “Maybe you can fight on your own mindless battles without involving others."

"Omar," Ander warned.

"What? He put your life in danger Ander, why are you so fucking stupid? There were 3 of them with baseball bats and there you were with what? Nothing!" Omar practically shouted just as Azucena quickly walked in with some medicine and bandages in her hand.

Ander tried his best to keep a straight face as Omar screamed at him but for some twisted reason it was giving him pleasure and he was afraid he might not be able to hide the smile he was trying so hard to suppress.

"Stop it boys," Azucena firmly stopped them, her leadership instincts kicking in, "What's more important is that the 3 of you are safe. Guzman, did you get a response from Polo? Where is he, is he alright?"

"Yes Azucena, he went home, he just had some minor bruises," Guzman replied gingerly feeling guilty for putting his best friends and their loved ones in such a situation.

"Right, please let this be the last time something like this happens, do you understand me Guzman? and I am sending you for counselling," Azucena replied looking straight at Guzman, daring him to protest.

Guzman and Polo were like her own sons, they had spent their entire childhood together, when their parents went away on trips, she would take care of all 3 of them and right now she knew that the best thing for Guzman was counselling. She made a mental note to contact the best counsellors available first thing the next morning. She could no longer allow this to continue, her baby could have been seriously hurt.

"Yes Azucena, I am sorry," a dejected Guzman replied and then walked up to Omar who stood at the door with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Omar promptly turned his face away not wanting to look at the man who caused his Ander to be hurt even though Guzman might just care about Ander as much as Omar did and maybe Guzman knew Ander way before Omar but right now all Omar could think of was Ander, his Ander, amidst the rubble and trash with blood streaming down his face. Maybe the bruise was minor and the fragile boy just bled alot but those few seconds scared the shit out of Omar and made him realise how strong his feelings were for the idiot sitting on the sofa getting first aid from his sweet mother. And why the fuck did he have that smirk on his face?!

Ander was getting more and more turned on by every expression and every word that came out of Omar's mouth. Omar is so attractive his frown is so hot and the best part of it all was this attractive hot Muslim was in love with him. He so badly wanted to ravish the furious Omar then and there.

Guzman walked up to Omar placed a hand on Omar's shoulder and apologised, remorse dripping from his words, “I am sorry Omar, I know you care about Ander a lot, and I do too, he is my best friend and I love him but I was too consumed by hate that I overlooked the risks involved and the people I was hurting. I was wrong, and I am extremely sorry for making you feel this way. I guess I just thought that bringing Ander with me would make me look tougher, but this is no longer a children's tiff where the worse thing that could happen was a bruised knee or a broken tooth. I assure you that this will never happen again."

Ander watched the entire exchange from the 3 people he loved most. His mother, his best friend and his boyfriend, the love of his life. He had never felt more loved.

Omar softened up after the heartfelt apology, and knew that Guzman was right. Guzman did love Ander like a brother and would have never allowed anything to happen to him. It was all an unfortunate accident.

"Thank god its just a wound and a few gashes, no need for stitches. You bleed too much Papi," Azucena announced as she pecked her son's temple after cleaning up his face and applying medicine and bandage on the wound.

"Thanks Mama,"

Azucena smiled lovingly at her son and then looked towards the 2 teenagers at the door, one still frowning and the other looking down apologetically.

"Now the both of you quit sulking, Ander is fine but Guzman I am warning you, one more rash act from you and there will be dire consequences," Azucena reprimanded him.

"Yes Azucena," Guzman replied before turning back to Omar, "So, we good?"

Omar looked at Guzman and then at Ander, who still had that frustratingly cute smirk on his face which made Omar want to punch and kiss him all at the same time. Time to wipe that smirk off his face and give him a little punishment for being all cute and hot and irresistible even with a wrecked face.

“I have one question for you though,” Omar turned to Guzman in all seriousness, “What made you think bringing Ander will make you look tougher?” and then burst out laughing accompanied by Guzman.

Even Azucena started chuckling and ran a hand down Ander’s cheek saying, “my sweet baby.”

Almost immediately, Ander’s smirk turned into a frown.

“Mama!” Ander angrily shrugged off Azucena’s hand and stood up, stomping into his room not giving Omar or Guzman another look.

“Hey, Ander come on,” Guzman called after Ander still recovering from the aftermath of laughing so much.

Guzman was about to go after Ander when Omar stopped him gently and asked, “May I?”

Guzman gave Omar a genuine smile and said, “Of course.”

Omar then looked over at Azucena, silently asking for permission, to which she promptly nodded with a warm smile. She knew this was the boy who would make her son feel better and happy. To her, it did not matter who Ander was with, as long as her son is happy and well-loved. Upon receiving the silent approval, Omar walked into Ander’s room to find Ander rummaging through his cupboard to for clothes to change into.

“Babe?” Omar called out gently.

Silence.

“Ander?” Omar tried again in a sweeter voice.

“What?” Ander snapped while he continued to reject one shirt after another.

Omar smiled, amused at his love’s antics. Seriously how could Guzman think this boy would make him look tough? Ander is a snack meant to be enjoyed not a rugged thug as much as Ander wanted himself to be.

Omar knew Ander was not going to talk, when Ander sulked, he hardly spoke. He would only frown and cluck his tongue and pout his lips like a little brat and Omar mostly enjoyed it. Omar knew he brought it upon himself by making fun of Ander like that and he was very much looking forward to pacifying his little brat in whatever manner necessary.

Omar walked up to Ander and held his waist with both hands, sliding them forward across his flat tummy to encircle Ander in a hug, back to chest. When Ander was close enough, Omar kissed the back of his neck, where his soft brown curls stopped. There was some sand and mud stuck to Ander’s skin and Omar was about to suggest a bath when he got shrugged off by Ander.

“Go away,” Ander mumbled, as he continued to make a mess of his cupboard for no reason.

Omar chuckled silently, his dramatic little brat. How cute he was acting all upset when just a while ago Omar could have sworn Ander was shamelessly eye-fucking him.

Omar then grabbed Ander’s wrist and pulled him in against Ander’s resistance, trapping both Ander’s arms in his embrace and locking his hands behind Ander’s back so that Ander could not shrug him off again. Omar smiled at Ander’s expression, he was still sulking and not meeting his gaze, his body tense. Omar then lunged his face forward and pecked Ander right at the edge of his lips. That made Ander look up at him. Omar smiled and brought his face forward again, less aggressively this time round and then littered small kisses all over Ander's beautiful face until he felt Ander's body relax.

Omar chuckled inwardly as he thought of how easy his lover was.

Once Omar was sure that Ander was not going to push him away, he slowly loosened his grip from around Ander and brought his palms up to cup Ander's face. Omar then pressed his forehead against Ander's and took a deep breath, exhaling shakily.

"Ander, I love you. The next time you stupidly decide to take on thugs all by yourself please, think about me, think about your mother, think about what would become of us if something happens to you. Fuck, Ander, for a moment I thought I lost you. I love you dumbass, how could I not?" Omar whispered onto Ander's lips.

Ander closed his eyes and indulged the confession he had always wanted to hear. Ander then felt Omar gently pressing his lips against Ander's. Ander could not help but smile.

Omar could feel Ander smile through the kiss. "Well I don't mind getting beaten up every day if it meant that I will hear those 3 words from your mouth," Ander replied playfully.

Omar chuckled still cupping Ander's face, "you are too soft for a badass."

"Oh so you want to see how tough I can be?" Ander challenged raising his eyebrows.

"Yeap, but first let's get you cleaned up," Omar replied as he reached for Ander's shirt button and started unbuttoning it like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

Ander started getting all excited thinking he would be getting some action from his gorgeous boyfriend. However instead of doing anything remotely romantic, Omar just took off Ander's shirt and neatly placed it on the bed. Omar then led Ander into the bathroom.

"Okay, shower sex would work too, it would be their first time," Ander thought to himself.

Little did Ander know, his boyfriend had no intention of doing anything remotely sexual to him. All Omar wanted was to give Ander a bath and make sure that he was not hurt anywhere else. He knew Ander has had a really bad day and he wanted Ander to rest.

Omar gently led Ander into the bathroom and closed the lid of the toilet. He then sat Ander down.

Ander smiled gleefully as he sat and held Omar's waist looking up at him. He reached for Omar's belt and started to undo it only to have Omar cluck his tongue and say, "Ander, no."

Ander persisted and started fumbling with Omar's belt. Usually Omar allowed Ander to do as he pleased with him but today he really did not feel like it. He needed to make sure Ander was alright for his own sanity. Omar felt like he went to hell and back when he thought his love was dead. Right now, all he wanted to do what feel his Ander in full light and memorise each and every line and curve of his body without the impatience that came with lust and obscurred one's senses.

"Ander I am serious, stop it. Let me wash out all the dirt and grime from your hair," Omar firmly replied.

"No, I don't want to," Ander protested like a child being forced to take a bath. He tried to push Omar's hands away to no avail.

Omar sighed, "Ander, my love, there is dried blood and mud on your hair and skin, please let me wash it off and then you can do whatever you want."

"I don't care, I am not taking a bath," Ander replied defiantly.

Omar frowned, "why are you being so difficult?"

Ander just looked away, sulking again.

Wow, and Omar thought one of the perks of being with a guy was not having to deal with ridiculous mood swings.

Omar’s patience was wearing thin, he silently shook his head disapprovingly at his moody boyfriend. Omar then grabbed the shower head a switched it on adjusting the temperature of the water. He tried to tip Ander’s head back so that he could wash his hair over the sink without having to wet his temple where Azucena had applied some medicine and a bandage, only to have Ander push him away shower and all.

“Go away,” Ander mumbled for the second time in a span of a few minutes.

Omar looked at Ander exasperated, what exactly did this brat want now. Omar noted that Ander did not stop him from switching on the shower so he seemed okay with taking a bath, neither did he push Omar away with a huge amount of force so Omar knew he did not actually want him gone. Maybe all he wanted was a little bit of attention, Omar knew Ander tended to get really needy with people he was close to.

Omar finally realised that right now what Ander wanted was to feel loved, he did not care about the dirt and grime on him, neither did his injury seem to bother him that much. In fact, the only thing that seemed to incite a positive reaction from Ander was the two times Omar told him that he loved him. The realisation made Omar smile, it really did not take much to make Ander happy and this was probably one of the reasons why Omar just adored the tennis player. His simplicity and how sweet and genuine he was. Omar swore to do whatever he could to keep his little brat happy and right now, if allowing him to suck his dick was going to make him happy, he would gladly allow it.

Omar knelt in front of Ander and rested his forearms on Ander's lap, looking up into his eyes with a puppy dog expression, knowing that it always worked. As expected, it did. When Ander looked at him Omar nodded his head silently asking Ander what did he need. Ander just gave Omar an annoyed look and then looked away again. Omar then kissed Ander's knee on top of his trousers and stood up. If he was going to give Ander a bath, might as well do it the proper way.

He then looked down at Ander and asked in a low voice, "do you really want me to go away?"

Now it was Ander's turn to feel frustrated. Was Omar seriously going to leave him there on the toilet just like that?! He then heard some ruffling and looked up to see Omar in the midst of removing his own shirt, slowly.

Once the shirt was off, Omar looked into Ander's eyes and asked him again, in a lower and more seductive tone, "do you really want me to go away Cari?" as he undid his belt, again in slow deliberate movements, making Ander glance down.

Omar slid the belt off the belt loops and hanged it neatly on the towel rack. He then unbuttoned his trousers and looped his thumbs into the waistband as Ander continued watching his movements. Omar waited for Ander to look back up into his eyes before he slid his jeans along with his boxers down his hips and legs, eyes locked into his boyfriend's whose annoyed expression was replaced with that of hunger and pure lust.

When he was down to Ander's eye level, Omar leaned in and whispered into Ander's ears, his lips touching the outer shell of his ear, "tell me Ander, do you really want me to go away?"

Listening to his name come out of that mouth, his favourite mouth, did it for Ander, he grabbed the back of Omar's neck and pulled his face in, kissing him fiercely. The sudden onslaught caught Omar off guard and he stumbled before pressing his hand against the wall behind the toilet to stabilise himself. But before he could do that, Ander stood up, without breaking the kiss dragging Omar up with him. Omar could not help but marvel at how strong Ander was to bear both their body weights as he pinned Omar to the wall opposite the toilet. Even in that state, Ander made sure to place his right hand on Omar's back to cushion the impact of banging Omar against the wall which did not go unnoticed by Omar. How aware and caring his pampered boyfriend was even while he was practically ravaging his mouth. Omar smiled through the kiss. Ander was a very impatient lover, always wanting control and always quick to use his tongue and teeth but never careless. Omar loved it. Omar loved him. Omar loved him like he's never loved anyone before.

As Ander continued to savagely attack Omar's mouth, partly to taste him and partly to punish him for taking so long to confess, Omar tried to undo Ander's trousers, where Omar could clearly feel the hardened bulge underneath the cloth. But without visibility and with Ander roughly grabbing him everywhere and anywhere, it was almost impossible for Omar to make sense of how to actually go about removing the offensive obstruction.

Ander had had enough, he needed to be inside Omar right now. He had waited for too long and suffered enough for this drug-dealing muslim gay. He abruptly turned Omar around so that his chest was pressed against the cold wall. Omar shuddered because of the cold but soon felt Ander's warm skin pressed against his back.

"Ander wha...uff" before Omar could even articulate what he wanted to say Ander had grabbed his dick and started stroking while sucking on his neck. With his free hand Ander quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down, his hard and big dick springing free and lightly hitting Omar's buttcheeks.

"Ander, Cari, please," Omar begged breathlessly.

Ander smiled demonically, and raised his head from Omar's neck to whisper into his ear, "please what Omar?"

Omar just groaned in response as he moved his hips in hopes of getting some friction, but Ander had already slowed his strokes to an extremely slow pace while he ran his dick up and down Omar's butt.

Not satisfied with the groans and grunts, Ander cupped Omar's chin with his free hand, tipped Omar's head back and growled, "please what? tell me."

"Just...just fuck me please," Omar hopelessly replied, eyes shut.


End file.
